


Copa D

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Oikawa Tooru, Flirting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl!Oikawa es una zorra pero todos la queremos, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Iwaizumi, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Rule 63, Teen Romance, Tetas, Underwear, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Es como todos los malditos días en el vestuario: cuando Oikawa no tiene nada que argumentar en contra del juego de Ushiwaka, se mete con su físico. Y sus tetas.[Genderbend IwaOi]





	Copa D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí regreso para dar la tabarra de nuevo. Esta vez con un genderbend Iwaoi ligerito y sin mucha complicación. Intenté escribirlo para la Hqvolleygirls week, que como su nombre indica se trataba de una semana dedicada a las chicas de HQ incluidas sus versiones genderbend. Pero como siempre, no me dio tiempo XDD.
> 
> Tengo otra idea más genderbend que tampoco me dio tiempo y algún día escribiré.
> 
> Pareja: Iwaizumi/Oikawa
> 
> Género: un poco de todo, romance, drama, humor…
> 
> Advertencias: Genderbend (todas son chicas), Yuri, femslash, chica/chica, nada gráfico tranquilidad. Iwaizumi POV.
> 
> Palabras: 6153
> 
> Resumen: Es como todos los malditos días en el vestuario, cuando Oikawa no tiene nada que argumentar contra el juego de Ushiwaka se mete con su físico. O sus tetas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu‼ Sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Más comentarios al final. ¡Espero que os guste!

COPA D

Es como todos lo malditos días en el vestuario. No puede con la falsa modestia y el victimismo, de verdad que no. Por eso, cuando ve que va a empezar con el numerito de drama queen, intenta escabullirse a la ducha o mantenerse ocupada con cualquier cosa que la excuse de tener que dar su opinión. Porque sabe que como abra la boca no se va a callar, y al final van a acabar peleadas.

Y por qué no, también así se ahorra el espectáculo de Oikawa comparando sus tetas con las de Ushiwaka. Porque da igual contra qué equipo jueguen esa semana, la mejor jugadora se llevará un garantizado repaso de arriba a abajo, pero al final quien es una apuesta segura y no falla que todos los días la pongan de vuelta y media es Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Gracias a Dios que va a otra escuela", piensa Iwaizumi, "y Oikawa no tiene que verla a diario o ya hubiera muerto de un infarto, hipertensión o, en el mejor de los casos, sufrido una úlcera de estómago."

-¿Es que es necesario criticarla todo el rato? -pregunta Iwaizumi, ilusamente creyendo que va a convencer a Oikawa de lo contrario, cuando ya forma parte de un ritual establecido.

-Por supuesto que sí, Iwa-chan. Si hablo mal de ella sin parar, no dejará de estornudar y no podrá entrenar ni jugar como es debido -afirma convencida Oikawa, ante los ojos en blanco de Iwaizumi y las risas de Mattsun y Makki.

Lo peor de todo es que las tres sospechan que lo dice en serio y realmente lo cree. Tratar de explicarle que no existe fundamento científico en ello, parece completamente inútil frente a alguien que es devota de las abducciones extraterrestres y teoría conspiratorias.

-Pero eso sería jugar sucio -le dice Makki, quien obviamente le está siguiendo el juego pero por dentro se está burlando de ella.

El único motivo por el que Iwaizumi reprime las ganas de meterse en medio, defender a Tooru y pegarle un puñetazo a Hanamaki, es porque realmente Oikawa se merece que la tomen por tonta.

Sonríe con una sonrisa perfecta, de dientes de anuncio de dentífrico y labios brillantes y jugosos. El gloss que le da un ligero toque rosa está impecable, al igual que la máscara de sus pestañas, que se ven largas y curvadas al acompañar la sonrisa con unos ojos cerrados por culpa de las mejillas alzadas y redondas.

Iwaizumi mira a otro lado, diciéndose que no es tan perfecta, que él la vio durante los dos años que llevó ortodoncia y esos dientes no eran así en un principio. Pero no es capaz de engañarse, porque por muchos defectos que tenga o decida atribuirle, sabe que para ella nadie estará a la altura de Oikawa.

No hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que Tooru al despertar, con el pelo revuelto, la cara lavada sin una gota de maquillaje, un poco hinchada de dormir, los ojos perezosos y sonrisas remolonas.

La dulzura se le desvanece al ponerse seria de golpe.

-¿Jugar sucio? Apuesto lo que quieras a que el esguince que me hice el mes pasado no fue casualidad.

Ante esa ridiculez Iwaizumi no tiene más remedio que saltar.

-Por favor, tontikawa, ¿qué estás insinuando? ¿que Ushiwaka hizo que te torcieras el tobillo porque te hace vudú o qué?

-No había pensado en el vudú pero podrí…

No la deja terminar de hablar porque todo eso la está sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Sabes bien que el esguince te lo hiciste porque te pusiste unos tacones demasiado altos con los que no sabes andar para salir con el subnormal de turno.

Las mejillas perfectamente sonrosadas de Tooru cogen un tono rojo bastante delatador al sentirse expuesta. El dedo acusador de Matsukawa golpeando justo encima del número uno de su camiseta.

-¿Cómo que te hiciste el esguince por ir con tacones? ¡A nosotras nos tienes prohibido usar tacones por lo mismo!

-Tú no necesitas tacones -le dice mirándola hacia arriba.

Matsukawa es larga y desgarbada y Oikawa, como la más codiciada y popular del instituto, le aconsejó que no usara tacones porque a los chicos no les gustan las chicas más altas que ellos.

Aunque esa tampoco es toda la verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué nosotras no y tú sí? ¡A mí me gustan los tacones! -protesta Makki.

-Porque imagínate que todas nos ponemos tacones y nos lesionamos. ¡Sería un desastre! Así que lo mejor es minimizar el riesgo -explica Oikawa, sin justificar el por qué ella sí está exenta y las demás no.

-Esa probabilidad sería casi nula -aclara Kunimi, a quien nadie le ha pedido su opinión pero es suficiente para que la lógica de Oikawa vaya perdiendo terreno.

La aludida suspira resignada. Está claro que no está dispuesta a renunciar a los tacones bajo ningún concepto.

-Como me niego totalmente a llevar minifalda sin tacones porque si no, no es sexy -es ahí cuando Hajime gruñe porque Oikawa le parece sexy con y sin tacones, con o sin minifalda o incluso con un saco de patatas metido por la cabeza, porque es de esas personas que lo llevan en la sangre y da igual lo que hagan o cómo lo hagan que siempre les queda bien.

Como en ese momento, en el que se recoge el pelo en una coleta alta y es una cascada de bucles y puntas onduladas que parece recién salida de la peluquería. Nada que ver con lo que Kindaichi y Kunimi intentan hacer con las planchas. A una le está quedando que parece que ha metido los dedos en un enchufe y la otra tiene el pelo tan lacio que por mucho que lo intenta no se le rizan las puntas y parece que la ha lamido una vaca.

-Haced lo que os parezca pero si os torcéis algo no vengáis llorando -dice Oikawa, que se acerca a las de primero a tratar de arreglarles el pelo-. ¿Por qué no sois todas como Iwa-chan? Ella no se queja por no llevar zapatos de tacón, así que sé que no me fallará. La única en la que puedo confiar, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?

Casi habría sido algo bueno y todo de no ser por lo de los zapatos. Oikawa siempre es así. No es capaz de hacer la gracia completa, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo siempre tiene que dar la puntilla que deja un sabor agridulce.

Así que Hajime vuelve a gruñir, no haciéndole gracia la referencia pese a las buenas palabras. Aunque lo cierto es que ni ella siquiera se ha fijado en que no suele usar zapatos de tacón. Es cuando mira en ese momento hacia abajo que ve la falda del uniforme y las zapatillas de deporte con calcetines. La antítesis de la clase y estilo que derrocha Oikawa con cualquier cosa que se ponga.

Oikawa se da por contestada con el gruñido y el ceño fruncido de su amiga y sigue con la sesión de peluquería. No pueden entretenerse mucho pero ¿qué clase de capitana sería si dejara a sus discípulas de primero ir a clase con esas pintas?

-Ay, Iwa-chan, a este paso no te vas a echar novio nunca. Mira que eres descuidada. Si hicieras caso de mis consejos…

"Ya tuvo que saltar con el tema de las narices", piensa Hajime a su pesar. Se pone tensa y les da la espalda para cambiarse de camiseta.

Pero Oikawa es una zorra que parece que lo hace a propósito. Se le queda mirando de reojo, esperando su reacción, hasta que Kindaichi se queja porque por poco le quema la oreja con la plancha.

-¿Para qué quiero un novio?, ¿para que me duren lo mismo que a tí? -contesta, sabiendo que no va a parar hasta que diga algo. Siempre es así, y le duele porque no está segura de si es que está tan ciega que no ve lo que siente o es una cabrona que le gusta meter el dedo en la llaga.

Conoce de toda la vida a Tooru y quiere pensar que se trata de lo primero, porque cabrona es, de eso no hay duda, pero no la cree capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga de esa manera.

-¡Mejor eso que nada!

-Que me duren dos días y no me acuerde ni de sus nombres, no sé yo dónde está la ventaja.

-¡Oye! ¿quién ha dicho que no me acuerde de sus nombres? -se hace la indignada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como se llama con el que salías cuando lo del esguince? Eso qué fue, ¿el mes pasado? ¿Con cuántos has salido después?

La capitana se lleva el dedo a los labios, pensativa tratando de hacer memoria hasta que le da una risa nerviosa.

-Vale, Iwa-chan, tú ganas. No es que no me acuerde de cómo se llama, es que no me acuerdo de con quien salía cuando lo del esguince. ¡Son tantos! ¡Ay! ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Subnormal de turno?

A Iwaizumi todo eso le da una rabia que no lo puede soportar. Porque ella sabe perfectamente con quién salía en ese momento, y despúes, y después de ese, y antes. Y cuando salgan del gimnasio habrá cuatro o cinco chicos del instituto esperándola para acompañarla a clase, llevarle la mochila e invitarla al almuerzo porque justo ahora no sale con nadie. O cuando terminen las clases, habrá algún que otro universitario en la puerta dispuesto a llevarla a casa en coche. E Iwaizumi odia ser consciente de todas esas cosas que Oikawa parece ignorar.

-Era Hiyori Kaname de la clase 3-4 -murmura para sí misma, recordando lo contenta que fue a contarle que le había pedido salir uno de los chicos más guapos de tercero y cómo lloraba una semana después cuando la dejó porque, según él, coqueteaba con todos delante de sus narices.

Si alguno de esos privilegiados se molestara en conocerla más a allá de su físico, sabría que Oikawa coquetea con todos, es cierto, pero no lo hace con maldad. Es que es así y coquetearía igualmente con el dentista que está a punto de empastarle una muela que con el idol del momento.

Iwaizumi cree que nadie la ha escuchado pero quizás la rabia ha hecho que le salga la voz más fuerte de lo esperado, pues Makki y Mattsun la miran de reojo y Oikawa estira la espalda, poniendo atención sin decir nada.

En realidad piensa que "¿qué más da? Sé que no tengo nada que hacer pero tampoco que perder si se enterara. Son muchos años en la sombra y quizás sea mejor aclararlo todo y tomar otro camino si es necesario."

-No tienes novio porque no quieres, porque tienes el mejor cuerpo de todo el equipo -le suelta.

Y es como todo lo de que dice Oikawa. Está esperando que llegue el revés. Siempre es una de cal y una de arena. No puede ser que la esté adulando sin motivo.

Aunque es involuntario, Iwaizumi se palpa un poco el pecho al abrochar los botones de la camisa del uniforme. Se siente avergonzada, se ruboriza, al considerar que tal vez Oikawa tenga razón. Hace bastante deporte y tiene un cuerpo firme y proporcionado. Sólo que nunca ha tenido el impulso de arreglarse para estar atractiva. La única persona de la que quiere su atención la conoce desde que iban a la guardería y la ha visto en sus peores momentos. No la va a conquistar por ponerse lápiz de labios y una falda con zapatos de tacón.

Oikawa la ha visto de soslayo tocarse el pecho y ella hace lo mismo. Tiene el tamaño perfecto, ni grande ni pequeño, le cabe ahuecando la palma de la mano. Pero Iwaizumi la ve venir y sabe que se va a quejar.

-Iwa-chan tiene las tetas tan bonitas… Ojalá yo las tuviera así también.

Todas carraspean. Es el momento de "Oikawa necesita llamar la atención, adorémosla y digámosle lo guapa y perfecta que es."

-¿Creéis que si me las opero las tendré tan bien puestas como Ushiwaka? ¿Se las habéis visto? ¿No os parece totalmente antinatural tenerlas tan arriba y tan redondas? Estoy segura de que son falsas.

De nuevo Ushiwaka, el tema de conversación favorito. Es muy típico de Oikawa descargar su frustración contra ella metiéndose con su físico, ya que respecto a su forma de jugar no puede criticarle nada.

La última era la de que se había operado el pecho.

-Tú lo que eres es una envidiosa -le suelta Iwaizumi y Oikawa se sorprende porque no se lo espera.-Tiene 17 años, dudo mucho que se haya operado porque desde que la conocemos las tiene igual.

-Ah, ¿ahora le miras las tetas a Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan? Como sabes tanto… -dice haciéndose la ofendida.

Probablemente sea un teatrillo, como todo, aunque no sabe qué se supone que le molesta, si que Iwaizumi le mire las tetas a la del Shiratorizawa o no se las mire a ella.

-Vete a la mierda, contigo no se puede razonar -contesta Hajime, metiendo las cosas desordenadamente en la bolsa de deporte con intención de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Está a punto de pasar por su lado en dirección a la puerta cuando lo que dice la deja clavada en el suelo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Oh, ¡es eso! ¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes! -dice sorprendida, exagerando una "o" perfecta con la boca y tapándosela con la mano en un gesto cómico.

Sin embargo, a Hajime las piernas le están temblando, intuye lo que viene y sabe que lo mejor es marcharse y no escuchar nada más. No puede enfadarse por algo que no ha oído.

No puede dolerle algo que no existe.

Aún así se queda. Espera a mitad del pasillo agarrando con fuerza el asa de la bolsa de deporte. Sin mirar atrás pero con todos los sentidos alertas y puestos en ella.

-Por eso no tiene novio. A Iwa-chan lo que le gusta…

-Ya basta -la encara Kyoutani y Hajime se gira a mirar qué está pasando.

Ve cómo ésta sutilmente le coge la muñeca con la que Tooru sigue tratando de rizar el pelo a Kunimi inútilmente. Tal vez se la haya cogido apretando más de lo necesario porque Oikawa frunce levemente el ceño, con mirada reprobadora, antes de soltar las planchas.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kyoutani toma el relevo de Oikawa a cargo del salón de belleza y decide probar a hacerle trenzas a Kindaichi, así al menos no parecerá una súper saiyajin. Pero ve a la capitana frotarse la muñeca, donde aún se aprecia la marca blanca de los dedos de la rubia.

A Hajime no le coge por sorpresa del todo. Sabe que Kyoutani la tiene en buena estima pues la ayudó a encajar después de llegar a mitad del curso siendo además una chica un tanto rebelde y retraída.

-No estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea poneros en manos de Perra Loca, tiene un pésimo gusto, no hay más que ver el desastre de tinte que lleva -protesta Oikawa. Siempre tiene que tener ella la última palabra. Llevarse el palo más largo. Nunca va a admitir su culpa y lo retorcerá todo para ser ella quien quede bien.

Está que rabia, con el cuello estirado y la barbilla en alto, porque no se esperaba que fuera Kyoutani quien le arruinara el show. Hanamaki y Matsukawa le tienen suficiente confianza como para cantarle las cuarenta si se pasa de la raya e Iwaizumi las había visto por el rabillo del ojo adelantarse dispuestas a pararle los pies, antes de que la novata se les adelantara.

No tiene más remedio que preguntarse si acaso es tan evidente como para que todas se hayan dado cuenta y hayan acudido en manada a defenderla con uñas y dientes.

Si Oikawa realmente es tonta o se lo hace.

Le dedica una última mirada por encima del hombro para comprobar que Iwaizumi aún no se ha ido. Y justo después se quita la camiseta.

No debería ser nada especial. Se han visto no sólo en ropa interior sino desnudas infinidad de veces. Han dormido y se han duchado juntas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y, no obstante, Hajime nota que hay algo diferente en la manera en que se da un palmada en la nalga derecha, saca el culo un poco hacia atrás y engancha los pulgares en el pantaloncillo, deslizándolos lentamente como si tuviera una audiencia a la que deleitar.

El cosquilleo en el estómago y entre sus piernas le está alertando de que no es como otras veces, que Oikawa lo está haciendo a propósito. Que su mejor amiga la está provocando.

No hay lugar a dudas ni a malinterpretaciones. Iwaizumi la ha visto hacerlo antes muchísimas veces con un montón de chicos.

Algo en su interior trata de avisarle de que no es buena idea quedarse ahí parada, observándola. Que debería irse y no caer en la tentación. Pero también hay algo en su interior que necesita saber por qué. Por qué Oikawa está haciendo eso precisamente después de casi publicar que a Iwa-chan lo que le van son las tías. No puede ser simple provocación para pasar el rato. Incluso para Oikawa, eso sería de muy mal gusto.

-¿Y habéis visto cuando se le mete el pantaloncillo por el cachete? -retoma la conversación.

Sonríe traviesa, sacando la lengua en un gesto característico suyo. Puede parecerlo pero definitivamente Tooru no tiene un pelo de tonta, es sólo que sabe hacérselo demasiado bien porque es consciente de que a veces eso le beneficia.

Como en ese momento en el que está en ropa interior desplazándose por el vestuario dando vueltas como si hiciera ballet.

Sin despegar la vista de Iwaizumi.

Como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Como si la reacción de casi todo el equipo no acabara de confirmarle lo que estaba insinuando.

Las trenzas le quedan bien a Kindaichi a pesar de darle un look un poco callejero que no pega mucho con el estilo de clase alta del Aoba Johsai, pero no se puede esperar otra cosa de Kyoutani, quien ahora se afana con Kunimi. Matsukawa y Hanamaki siguen a lo suyo poniéndose el uniforme mientras Oikawa parece estar haciéndole un pase privado a Iwaizumi.

Nadie le está prestando atención porque la conocen, saben lo que va a decir y ese conjunto de ropa interior ya se lo han visto. En su día fue una novedad y tuvo su gracia, porque es "turquesa Seijoh"con estampado de florecitas, pero ya no tiene ningún interés.

Oikawa lo sabe, por eso se esmera en exhibirse, haciendo caso omiso al ceño fruncido de su As, que parece juzgar cada una de las vueltas que da.

Pero es que el pecho le baila y aún tiene la piel brillante por el sudor, en la clavícula, en la espalda y al final de ésta en la curva de la cintura, en el canalillo. Los bucles color chocolate se mueven elegantes y le rozan a mitad de la espalda, a pesar de llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. La nuca la tiene al descubierto y es irresistible el hueso que marca la base de ese cuello largo y estilizado.

Hajime sigue parada en el pasillo y, de la misma manera en que agarra con fuerza el asa de la mochila, aprieta las piernas. Es una suerte que la falda lo disimule. Aunque quizás no sea necesario disimular nada y casi sería mejor lo contrario, mostrar con descaro cómo junta los muslos para evitar que la excitación que siente vaya a más.

Es absurdo mentirse a sí misma. No es la primera vez que se excita viendo a Oikawa, pero sí la primera vez que lo hace porque la está provocando a propósito.

Tooru se coge un pellizco en la carne del muslo para decir con voz compungida:

-No tiene ni un gramo de celulitis la muy zorra y eso que yo estoy mucho más delgada que ella. Y aquí el resto de las mortales haciendo lo que podemos, ¡que injusto!

Las demás la ignoran, ya se saben el discurso, asienten y resoplan por lo bajo a modo de respuesta, dándole la razón como a los locos. En otras circunstancias, Tooru hubiera doblado sus esfuerzos para hacerse notar porque no le gusta que no le hagan caso, pero hoy no es necesario. Tiene la atención de Iwa-chan y es lo único que necesita.

Hajime pica el anzuelo, y quizás no es tanto por la pericia de la capitana que por las ganas de ésta de ser atrapada. No se corta al mirarla de arriba a abajo. Es inmediato que Oikawa reaccione sabiéndose observada y se estire aún más, poniendo más carne a la vista de Iwaizumi, que casi empieza a salivar de más.

La mira con atención, por Dios, las piernas de Oikawa son eternas, perfectas. Cómo le gusta que la adulen. Tardaría horas en pasar los dedos desde el tobillo hasta… Mejor no lo piensa.

-Por favor, vibokawa, te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas. ¿Vas a hablar tú de celulitis?

A pesar de que Iwaizumi frunce aún más el ceño, Oikawa se ríe, descarada, y se empieza a poner la falda, despacio. Demasiado despacio. Tanto que Hajime se empieza a poner de los nervios y está a punto de tirar la bolsa al suelo e ir ella misma a ponerle la falda a su capitana.

Debe tenerlo pintado en la cara, porque una vez que la tiene en la cintura ésta suelta un "Ups, la cremallera se ha atascado." Mientras hace el intento de subirla dramáticamente pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Su gesto es tan falso como las actuaciones exageradas de las actrices de las pelis en blanco y negro.

El ruido seco que la bolsa de deporte hace al caer al suelo, indica la fuerza y le premura con la que Iwaizumi se ha desecho de ella. No tarda ni un segundo en atravesar el vestuario y colocarse detrás de Oikawa. De pronto están pegadas la una a la otra, los pechos de Hajime contra la espalda de la colocadora, que aún sigue en sujetador. La castaña, lejos de amedrentarse por el contacto, se arrima aún más. Echa el trasero hacia atrás y con él roza el pubis de Hajime. Oikawa es más alta y tiene la respiración alterada de Iwaizumi en la nuca, una mano la agarra con fuerza por la cintura mientras la otra busca la cremallera en el lado derecho.

La risilla de Oikawa le hace vibrar por dentro y Hajime la escucha y lo nota a través de la espalda de su capitana. Sus dedos no encuentran el menor impedimento en subir la cremallera por completo.

No le extraña. Por la pose y el tono de voz sabía que era una estrategia desde el primer momento y, sin embargo, ahí está como una imbécil, bailando al son que Oikawa quiere. Como siempre. Da igual lo mucho que se haga la dura, sabe que de una manera u otra acabará arrastrándose hacia ella.

Mira a su alrededor. No tiene excusa para seguir así, con ambas manos rodeando la cintura de Tooru, delatándose con el aliento en su cuello. Pero su capitana tampoco se aparta. Y le parece mentira que estén así y nadie las esté mirando, todo el mundo a su rollo.

De reojo ve que Kyoutani ha decidido hacerle a Kunimi una trenza de espiga a modo de diadema que le quita el pelo de la cara y le favorece bastante, le da un toque de gracia que no tendría de otro modo.

-¿Sabes lo que más rabia me da de todo? -y esta vez no lo está diciendo en voz alta para que la escuchen todas. Lo dice bajito de forma que sólo Hajime la escucha porque tiene la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. La coleta le hace cosquillas y tiene la nuca nívea y sensual tan cerca de sus labios que es toda una tentación y un ejercicio de autocontrol extremo el no abalanzarse sobre ella y lamérsela lentamente-. Que todas la idolatran y van detrás de ella como unas zorras a comerle el coño.

Sabe que es una frase hecha, que no quiere decir exactamente eso pero no puede evitar ponerse tensa ante la implicación porque, maldita sea, están tan cerca la una de la otra que es imposible que Oikawa no se de cuenta de cómo ha reaccionado. Más aún cuando la tiene totalmente entregada a dejarla en evidencia y a jugar con ella de la peor manera posible. En momentos como ese, debería evitar cualquier cosa que pueda hacer alusión a su sexualidad.

Tiene ganas de decirle "Te quejarás de que no vamos detrás de tí como unas tontas." Porque eso es lo que Oikawa busca, adulación y atención. Y porque es la pura verdad. Ella, la primera que besa el suelo que pisa aunque no se lo va a admitir. Es una relación muy diferente como capitana y equipo la que tienen en comparación con las del Shiratorizawa. En el Aoba Johsai son como una gran familia donde la confianza da asco pero saben que a la hora de la verdad se tienen las unas a las otras para lo que haga falta, dentro y fuera de la pista.

Pero no se lo va a decir porque sabe que luego le saltará con el juego de palabras, lo ha dejado ideal para soltar "Vosotras a mí no me coméis el coño. ¿Tú lo harías, Iwa-chan?" E Iwaizumi no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente en ese momento para contestar a ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque queda claro que Oikawa no está acostumbrada a que no le hagan caso, así que insiste con voz quejumbrosa:

-Sobre todo la del pelo rojo, seguro que lo hace de verdad. ¿Tú crees que son bolleras, Iwa-chan?

A esas alturas Iwaizumi no está para esos trotes, tiene el cerebro y la entrepierna a punto de estallar, porque Tooru sigue restregándole el culo y no sabe por qué mierda le ha quitado las manos de la cintura y se las ha puesto delante a la altura de las costillas. Por si se le había olvidado, Oikawa está en sujetador y los pulgares le rozan la parte de abajo del pecho.

Hajime tiene que respirar hondo y hacer acopio de paciencia y sentido común porque de pronto todo parece conjurarse en su contra. Kunimi se ha levantado de la silla con su bonito recogido y Perra Loca-chan la mira como ofreciéndose a hacerle algo en el pelo pero lo descarta al instante, sin decir nada, mirando a Watari en su lugar.

Ah, es verdad.

Es que a Iwaizumi se le ha olvidado que, hace casi un mes se cortó el pelo y lo primero que a Oikawa se le ocurrió, manteniéndose en su línea, fue decirle que con ese pelo parecía una bollera.

¿También lo parece Yahaba? Porque ella también tiene el pelo corto y Kyoutani no la descarta como si no fuera merecedora de una sesión de peluquería. A la vista está que no le podría hacer mil maravillas pero sí que le tiñó un mechón de celeste.

Así que es un compendio de todo, la palabra "bollera" de repente es como si rebotara por todo el vestuario e hiciera eco en sus oídos, y es un acto reflejo que quite las manos del cuerpo de Oikawa como si le hubiera quemado.

-¡Iwa-chan! -la llama Oikawa, intentando cogerla del brazo para evitar que se marche pero Iwaizumi está decidida. En su voz hay culpabilidad pero no es el momento de que se pare a pensar en ello o en lo que pueda significar.

Si le quedaba alguna duda a Oikawa, ya no puede habérselo dejado más claro.

Y eso es lo que más le jode, que siempre acaba cayendo en su juego, porque no es más que eso, un capricho. Lo ha visto demasiadas veces. Con fulanito el de la clase 3-5, o el de la 2-2 que es más pequeño pero está muy bueno, o ese nuevo tan mono, o el extranjero de intercambio que no entiende nada pero para morrearse no necesitan hablar.

Caprichos que para lo único que sirven es para ocupar una, o dos semanas a lo sumo, de su vida e invitarla a cosas. Besarla y tocarla donde Iwaizumi nunca ha podido. Caprichos que el único fin que tienen es el ser conseguidos.

Es exactamente lo mismo. No hace falta que se gire, ni lo va a hacer, para saber que Tooru se está poniendo los zapatos sentada en el banco, que la falda se le sube y le importa una mierda que se le vean las bragas. ¿Por qué habría de importarle si se acaba de hacerles un pase de modelos en ropa interior? Pues porque sabe que no es lo mismo enseñar que dejar entrever y que solo ella tiene la culpa de que Hajime esté intentado cargar todo su peso sobre los pies como si fuera un ancla para no darse la vuelta y mirar. La falda arremangada, las piernas entreabiertas y una de ellas alzadas con el zapato sobre el banco. Hajime siente sudores sólo de imaginarlo.

Es lo único que le interesa. Probar que si es cierto que a Hajime le gustan las chicas, ella es capaz de conseguirla también.

El mismo peso que antes ha concentrado en el suelo para evitar darse la vuelta, ahora le juega malas pasadas, reteniéndola como si aún esperara algo. Una pregunta, una respuesta, un desenlace. Algo que le de pistas de que esta vez es diferente.

Pero no lo es.

Suspira resignada y toda la esperanza se le va por la boca al arrancar los pies del suelo encaminándose a la salida.

Cuando oye "Tobio-chan" se para al torcer la esquina del pasillo. No sabe para qué ni qué esperar porque no deja de ser igual que todos los malditos días en el vestuario. Tobio-chan es el otro elemento que nunca falla. Sobre todo desde que se enteraron que tendrían un partido amistoso con el Karasuno en un par de semanas.

-¿Que te encontraste a Tobio-chan? ¿Estás segura de que era ella? -pregunta Oikawa.

-Ya te he dicho que sí -protesta Hanamaki.

-Tú no la conoces, pudiste confundirte con otra persona.

-¿Te olvidas de los millones de veces que hemos cotilleado sus redes sociales como si fuese tu ex? Es más, no recuerdo haberte visto espiando jamás a ninguno de tus ex como a Kageyama o Ushiwaka.

Es obvio que la está dejando en evidencia y no le va a gustar. En ese momento es capaz de saber exactamente la expresión que tiene, con los labios fruncidos en un puchero.

-¿También tiene las tetas perfectas como Ushiwaka? Antes estaba plana.

Es como siempre. Como no puede criticar sus habilidades se agarra al punto más débil y más subjetivo. Si Iwaizumi hubiera tenido ganas le habría dicho la verdad, que Kageyama no estaba plana cuando estaban en el Kitagawa Daiichi, que incluso para tener trece años tenía un pecho bien desarrollado solo que Oikawa le tenía tantos celos que ni siquiera la miraba.

-Pues yo diría que tendrá una copa D -afirma Makki.

La risa de Mattsun de fondo le da todo el contexto que necesita para saber que es mentira y que se está burlando de Oikawa, pero la colocadora está demasiado indignada para tomarlo en cuenta.

-¡¿Copa D?! ¿Tobio-chan? ¡No es posible! ¿No le basta con tener ese pelo asquerosamente bonito?

-Sí que lo tiene, brillante y azabache, la coleta le llegaba a la cintura por lo menos -mete el dedo en la llaga Makki.

Ahí Iwaizumi tiene sus dudas de si será cierto o no, como llegue el día del partido y aparezca Kageyama con el pelo corto se va a mear de la risa.

A su vez oye a Kindaichi y Kunimi murmurar. Es lógico. Nunca se llevaron bien con Kageyama y no hay punto de comparación entre la cabellera de una y las otras dos, si tienen envidia es con fundamento.

-¡Pero no puede tener una copa D! ¡Esa es la que tiene Ushiwaka! -exclama Oikawa. No la ve pero sabe que en ese momento se está llevando las manos al pecho para comparar.

-Mucho reprocharle a Iwaizumi que supiera cómo tenía las tetas Ushiwaka y tú sabes hasta la talla de sujetador. A ver si aquí la lesbiana vas a ser tú -le suelta Makki.

Hajime no puede evitar quedarse fría al oír su nombre en ese contexto, casi aguantando la respiración para no dejar evidencia de que está oyendo a escondidas.

Cuando Oikawa suelta una carcajada, casi se siente ridícula por haber estado esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Te imaginas si yo fuera lesbiana? Qué gracia tienes, Makki.

Pero a pesar de todo hay algo. Y el corazón de Iwaizumi comienza a trotar a traición, movido por palabras inocentes pero tono despreocupadamente fingido.

-Ya -dice Mattsun.

-Sería una ironía -dice Makki.

Ambas se han dado cuenta también. No son alucinaciones.

En otras circunstancias, la broma hubiera seguido. Quedan muchas partes de la anatomía de Kageyama y Wakatoshi por repasar, pero mira el reloj y ve que les queda poco tiempo para llegar a clase. Aún así el silencio que se hace a continuación es lo suficientemente incómodo y sospechoso como para confirmar que Issei, Takahiro y Hajime tienen a Tooru más que calada, y que ésta última debe andar mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

Escucha la voz de Yahaba acercarse y se apresura a salir antes de que la pillen espiando detrás de la esquina.

Como siempre, hay cola en la puerta del vestuario. Y, aunque Hajime está más que acostumbrada a esquivar a los pretendientes de su capitana, eso no evita que cada vez que los ve le dé una punzada en el pecho. Hace tiempo los miraba con mala cara, como si fuera su guardaespaldas u obstáculo a derribar antes de llegar al premio, pero enseguida aprendió que eso no los detendría. Ahora se limita a alzar la vista lo mínimo a ver si con suerte no distingue de quiénes se trata esa vez. Pues es horrible saber que alguno de ellos podrá ser el siguiente en tener el privilegio de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Aligera el paso con la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada en sus propios pies. "Falda con zapatillas de deporte y calcetines…" piensa poniendo los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo evidente que es todo si se para a pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Iwa-chan!

Está tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en su miseria de saberse expuesta delante de todas y de no ser más que otro capricho en su lista que no la escucha a la primera.

Mira por encima de su hombro para ver a Oikawa siendo interceptada por los chicos, impidiéndola avanzar. Lo que, tal vez en otro momento hubiera sido motivo de orgullo, con Tooru siendo adulada por sus seguidores, esa vez parece todo lo contrario. Se la ve agobiada tratando de salir de ahí.

-¡Iwa-chan, espera! -vuelve a gritarle, a la vez que le da un empujón a uno de la 3-1 diciéndole "Aparta imbécil."

Ante eso no tiene más remedio que pararse y esperar. Jamás antes ha visto a Oikawa tratar así a alguno de sus conquistadores.

La ve correr hacia ella y es como si fuera a cámara lenta, pudiendo apreciar cada uno de sus detalles. Su pelo moviéndose, la falda arremolinándose alrededor de sus piernas, la sonrisa clara y la mirada sincera.

El pecho de Hajime se convierte en una caja de resonancia que multiplica por diez los latidos de su corazón al compás de las zancadas de Tooru aproximándose. No es capaz de oír nada que no sea el zumbido de su propio pulso en los oídos y sea lo que sea que está diciendo Oikawa no es capaz de oírlo. Y en ese momento tampoco tiene la lucidez suficiente como para tratar de leerle los labios, pues lo único que puede pensar es en lo hermosa que es su sonrisa, sus labios, sus dientes. Todo lo que hay en ella.

Al fin la alcanza y es como salir de la burbuja cuando se para a su lado respirando agitada y su risa es fuerte y tiene los ojos cerrados con pestañas largas y curvadas que parecen entrelazarse.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Ah -Hajime no sabe qué demonios le ha dicho pero sabe que sea lo que sea iría con ella al fin del mundo- Sí, claro.

Oikawa vuelve a reír y la agarra del brazo para engancharse con el suyo.

-Vamos, Iwa-chan, ¡que llegamos tarde!

Prácticamente tiene que tirar de Iwaizumi para que la siga hasta el edificio del instituto.

No tiene ni idea de qué acaba de aceptar, pero lo que sí está claro es que no es como todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? Contadme y dejadme vuestra opinión please, los comentarios y kudos son gratis.
> 
> Me ha gustado encajarlo en el canon, justo al principio de Haikyuu cuando juegan el amistoso con el Karasuno y Oikawa llega tarde porque había estado en el médico por su esguince. Aquí tenemos la explicación del por qué tuvo el esguince jajajaja. ¿Qué pensaría cuando vio a Kageyama?
> 
> Por si alguien tiene dudas lo aclaro: Kageyama NO tenía una copa D, eso se lo inventó Makki para hacer rabiar a Oikawa, y como ésta se ciega cuando se trata de Tobio o Ushiwaka no se para a pensar que Makki le puede estar tomando el pelo. En cuanto a si Oikawa sabe con certeza la talla de sujetador de Ushijima, tampoco es cierto. Ella sólo lo supone a ojímetro.
> 
> Cualquier duda me preguntáis.
> 
> Respecto el final quise dejarlo abierto y que cada uno tome las conclusiones que quiera. Hay algo por parte de Oikawa, como bien dice Iwaizumi jugar con ella hasta ese extremo sin que realmente no sienta nada sería demasiado cruel incluso para ser Oikawa más teniendo en cuenta que es su mejor amiga. Así que yo lo veo como que es el momento en que todo se confabula en contra de Iwaizumi y toma forma frente a los ojos de Oikawa. Aunque por otro lado también he querido jugar con el POV de Iwaizumi, ya que siendo así no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Tooru, tan solo lo que Hajime supone, y lo que Hajime pueda percibir es muy subjetivo. (Por algo se conoce comom "Unreliable narrator" que viene a ser narrador no confiable)
> 
> En fin, dejo de enrollarme. Ya sabéis, dudas, comentarios, besitos, tomatazos etc… hacédmelo saber.
> 
> PD: es muy posible que siga escribiendo más cosas de este universo. Decidme si os interesa. Seguramente sean oneshots independientes pero relacionados entre sí, la mayoría de ellos con oikawa de protagonista así que es posible que escriba una especie de continuación de esto. También tengo pensado algo de la versión femenina del Karasuno (con kageyama jeje) y un poco de cuando estaban en el Kitagawa Daiichi.
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


End file.
